This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to data packet management in a memory-constrained environment. Computer components may exchange data packets to facilitate device communication and instruction execution. The memory available for data packet exchange and storage may be limited. As computer component communication increases, the need for data packet management in a memory constrained environment may increase.